HTTYD Watching the movie
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: Transported to a strange room, dragons and villagers must sit and watch their movie together... or they die. it's that simple. Please R&R Hope you like it. Co-written with Ohsochich
1. Chapter 1: Stoick the Vast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(**

**Movie script**

Normal writing stuff (with "people talking, of course.")

_Thoughts_

_'Dragons talking.'_

* * *

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Yelled Stoick.

"No, you to see this. They aren't what we think they are." Hiccup said while looking at the dragon.

"I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yells even louder.

Stoick slams his hammer on to the cage, a blinding white light filled the area. The vikings feel weightless, as if gravity had been shut off.

The bundle of vikings landed in a hep. Stoick, finely untangling himself from the bottom of the pile, was already angry from Hiccup in the ring. He now became full of absolute rage, especially when he see Hiccup, who had landed lightly on his feet, laughing at them.

"I AM STOICK THE VAST! SHOW YOURSELF WITCH!"

"Um, Dad? If this person is powerful enough to send us all here, where ever here is. Then maybe we shouldn't make them mad."

"But making people mad is so much fun." Exclaimed Tuffnut, the twins highfived as they cackled.

A young girl appeared at he front, startling the viking, they hid it well. "You Hiccup, are correct. Stoick the Vast I am no witch, but you should be wary. I am Tatum the Fierce I am from the future, but also from another world. One of which there is no dragons." A mummer starts up among the vikings. No dragons? "I should tell you about it sometime." Tate lets out a laugh, and turned to the twins, grinning. "It _is_ very fun to make people mad."

The twins nod their heads excitedly, "Yeah!"

"I like her!" They bonk their heads together, then stagger a little with there hands on there heads. They fist bump, grinning. "That was awesome!"

Tate sighs and rolls her eyes. Clapping her hands together Tate states,"Ok, so this is how its going to work. If you don't like you will just have to deal with it. We are about to have guests, you notice that you have no weapons. If any of you try to harm them in anyway, I will be forced to kill you." Everyone blinked. She said that so seriously, but she was grinning when she said it. "Except for Hiccup," she says dreamily as she watches him as if daydreaming. He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.  
"You mean me of course, "Snotlout boasts, puffing out his chest.

Tate looks at him in disgust, "no you moron. just-just ew."

"Finally! Thank You! Someone understands!" Astrid laughs, as she punches Snotlout.

"Anyway. We keep getting distracted, where were we, oh yes! I will kill you, there will be a invisible barrier between you, later on you may pass it as long as you mean no harm. Hiccup and Astrid are the only ones that may pass it now."

"Why?"

"Why them?"

"What?" The villagers protest.

"SHUT UP," She yelled. She disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with dragons on the other side of the barrier.

"Dragons!"

"Get down!"

"We need our weapons!"

"SHUT UP! Again, jezz."

Hiccup stands at the back, smiling and shaking his head. Scanning over the dragons he finds Toothless. As quietly as he can he walks to the now shimmering barrier and walks through it. Toothless coos quietly when Hiccup reaches him in the back.

Tate projects her voice more, knowing where Hiccup is, to make sure he can hear her. "The reason I have gathered you all here today." She giggles at her own inside joke, "is to watch a movie. Before any of you ask *_cough_* Fishlegs*_cough_*, what a movie is, a movie is a bunch pictures the move, telling you a story."

"What is the movie called, " Asked Fishlegs.

"That, Fishlegs, is a secret. I will tell you after. Now everyone sit down."

They all look around in surprise to see seats for them all. A large bean bag appeasers next to Toothless. Hiccup sets down with a flop. Hiccup and Toothless (and the bean bag) disappears then reappear by the barrier, closer to the Vikings. So he can hear and see the movie, and chat if he wants.

A Tate's voice speaks to Hiccup where only he can hear. _As long as you are in this dimension, I have made it where you can understand the dragons. Only you. When you go home, if you like, I can, for lack of a better word, 'install' the 'language' in your head._

Tate disappears and the room darkens.

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

the Vikings were exited to see Berk on screen.

**Hiccup(V.O.): This is Berk,**

All the Vikings looks around for Hiccup, but he was hidden by the black Night Fury in the very dim room. Even if he had not been out of view by Toothless only a vague shape would have given him away.

Tate sighs, "it's just the freaking movie, not in real life." The Viking's attention settles back on the screen.

**Hiccup(cont'd)****: It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Most of the Vikings chuckle, thinking this is a very accurate description of Berk, but Stoick was wondering why Hiccup thought it so badly.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an out cropping of sea mounts.**

**Hiccup(V.O.)(cont'd): My village is, in a word, sturdy.**

Snotlout snorts, "I wonder why."

**Hiccup: And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a**  
**charming view of the sunsets. The**  
**only problems are the pests. You**  
**see, most places have mice or**  
**mosquitos. We have...**  
**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**  
**snatched. The other sheep fill it's place.**

The Vikings chuckle, they always knew the sheep were greedy.

** CUT TO: **  
** INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **  
**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**  
**it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**  
**through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**  
**teenage Viking.**

** HICCUP ...dragons.**

** EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE **  
**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**  
**porch. **

"Ah! Why can't ya just stay in the house Hiccup?" Exclaims Stoic, aspirated.

"Did you not see the house was on fire?..." Sarcasm flows out of Hiccup.

**He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**  
**out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**  
**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**  
**off sheep.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us.**  
**We're Vikings. **

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tuffnut asks.

"Just shut up and see," hisses Astrid.

**We have stubbornness ****issues.**

"Oh."  
**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**  
**the streets, axes in hand.**  
**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**  
**his way through the battle.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**  
**know. But it's not the worst.**

_What's wrong with his name? Why doesn't he like it? Val gave it to him. _Stoick wonders painfully.  
**Parents believe a hideous name will**  
**frighten off gnomes and trolls.**  
**Like our charming Viking demeanor**  
**wouldn't do that.**

Chuckles.  
**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**  
**Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**  
**explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

** VIKING **  
** (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh!**  
**(cheery, insane)**  
**Mornin'!**

The Viking mumbled, "I had just finished a brandy." Many laugh at this.  
**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**  
**men and women.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**  
**Haggard...**

** HOARK What are you doing out!?**

"Oh I don't know, I think my house caught on fire and I didn't want to burn to death!" Hiccup huffs out, rolling his eyes.

** HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

** BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

"_ahem_"

** HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

** PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"You know I'm not even going to comment."

"So why don't you shut up, Useless." Snotlout leers.

There is a white flash as Toothless bares his teeth and growls, low and deep. Hiccup pets his head reassuringly.

The dragons are startled a bit. Who is this human, who has formed such a deep bond with their mightiest.

A low voice fills Hiccup's mind, _'One day boy, one day. When that day comes you better sleep with one eye open.'_

Hiccup's eyes widen and he turns to Toothless, who is still fuming over Snotlout. Hiccup whispers, "did you just talk?"

Toothless's head tilts, _'depends, can you understand me?'_

Hiccup grins, and nods. Then starts raddling off to himself, "this is amazing, just think of all the..." Toothless shakes his head and blocks out his rider.

** HICCUP . Ack.**  
**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

Ack blushes  
**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**  
**the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

** STOICK Hiccup!?**  
**(accusingly; to the crowd)**  
**What is he doing out again?!**

"And you couldn't talk to me why?" Hiccup accuses. (Sarcastically of course.)

** (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get**  
**inside!**  
**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**  
**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) **  
** (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**  
**the tribe. They say that when he**  
**was a baby he popped a dragon's**  
**head clean off of its shoulders.**  
**Do I believe it?**

Stoick chuckles _is that tale still going around?_  
**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**  
**strafing dragon out of the sky.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

Pride fills Stoick.  
**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**  
**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

** STOICK (barking; to his men)**  
**What have we got?**

** VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**  
**and Hoark saw a Monstrous**  
**Nightmare.**

** STOICK Any Night Furies?**

** VIKING #1 None so far.**

** STOICK **  
** (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless coos and puffs out his chest.

** VIKING Hoist the torches!**  
**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**  
**night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**  
**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**  
**building with a tall chimney.**

** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **  
**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**  
**hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**  
**appendage.**

** GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**  
**I thought you'd been carried off.**  
**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**  
**scattered appendages.**

** HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**  
**muscular for their taste. They**  
**wouldn't know what to do with all**  
**this.**  
**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The teens, minus Astrid, snort.

** GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**  
**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**  
**the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and**  
**interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Who you calling a meathead?!" Gobber yells.

"You, meathead!" Hiccup shouts back, fondly.

Stoick is jealous of the relationship Hiccup has with Gobber. It's as if _Gobber_ is his father.  
**I've been his apprentice ever since**  
**I was little. Well...littler.**

The villagers laugh.

** EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS **

** ON STOICK **  
** STOICK We move to the lower defenses.**  
**We'll counter-attack with the**  
**catapults.**  
**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**  
**safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**  
**strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots**  
**of new houses.**

** VIKING **  
** FIRE! In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**  
**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**  
**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**  
**them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**  
**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**  
**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**  
**And...**

** (DREAMY) Astrid.**

Astrid blushes, Snotlout seethes with anger.  
**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**  
**sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**  
**heroic.**

Just like that his anger is momentarily gone, replaced with arrogance, "we... look... AWESOME!"

Hiccup rolls his eyes, and Astrid elbows his ribs.

Snotlout smooths out his voice. "Come on, baby. Don'-"

Astrid quickly takes him to the ground face first, his arm up against his back. Her knee is between his shoulder blades, "I'm not a baby, I'm not your baby, and I never will be." with that she gets up and crosses the barrier. Toothless rumbles, telling her where they were. She shoves Hiccup over. Sitting on the bean bag beside him, she takes his hand. In the darkness Hiccup blushes.

Toothless purrs, wrapping himself around his rider and the female he is convinced is his rider's mate.

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**  
**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**  
**Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) **  
** (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**  
**need to make my mark.**

Vikings groan, remembering some of those marks.

** GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**  
**All in the wrong places.**

** HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**  
**dragon. My life will get infinitely**  
**better. I might even get a date.**

Hiccup slouches.

** GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. **

"Yes I can, how else am I suppose to work in the forage?" Hiccup says.

Gobber turns suspiciously, "your not in the forage Hiccup. I have you on design and repair only, unless you tell me where things can be fixed better. But even then, I'm using the forage not you Hiccup."

Hiccup remembering this quickly quiets down.

"Hiccup..."

"I think we should continue watching the movie."

Gobber grudgingly turns his attention to the screen.

**You can't ****swing an axe...**

More quietly hiccup mumbles, "yes I can." Many still hear anyways.  
**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of**  
**these.**  
**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**  
**at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**  
**it into a heavy crash.**

** HICCUP (ready with the answer)**  
**Okay fine, but...**  
**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**  
**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

"Exactly."  
**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**  
**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**  
**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**  
**counter.**

** VIKING Arggh!**

"That hurt you know!" The Viking called.

"Sorry." Hiccup sent back, even though he knows it does no good.

** GOBBER See, now this right here is what**  
**I'm talking about.**

** HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

** GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**  
**there to fight dragons, you need**  
**to stop all...**  
**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

** HICCUP **  
** (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of**  
**me.**

** GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**  
**you. Hurt covers Hiccuos face, Hiccup****  
****c****overs it up before Gobber sees.**

All the dragons growl loudly, _'stop being you!' 'How dare they!'_

The Vikings jump, turning to see. Wishing they had their weapons.

The loudest what Toothless, _'He dare say that my rider, MY hatchling is unfit? Unworthy?' _He makes to get up, Hiccup pushes him back down, "shhh, he didn't mean anything by it. No harm done, see? I'm fine. It's not what it sounds like." They reluctantly settle down.

The Vikings are marvled, its as if the dragons were defending the boy. but they were only mindless beasts.

Gobber is the only one not astonished, he had toned everyone out. He had saw the pain on Hiccups face, before he put on a mask. He only wishes he had seen it that day.

** HICCUP **  
** (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

** GOBBER **  
** (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

** HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous**  
**game. Keeping this much,**  
**raw...Vikingness contained.**

Even Toothless snorts.

** (BEAT) There will be consequences!**  
**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

** GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword.**  
**Sharpen. Now.**  
**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**  
**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

The Vikings and teens jaws drop, he lifted a full sword. Even some of the teens couldn't do that. Hiccup looks smug, Toothless huffs at them all.

** HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because**  
**killing a dragon is everything**  
**around here.**

Dragons lift their heads slightly, _is this why they are hunted?_

** EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS **  
**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**  
**vacant house.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at**  
**least noticed.**

Nadders huff, surely they are better then that.  
**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**  
**walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**  
**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**  
**fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down**  
**one of those would definitely get**  
**me a girlfriend.**

_'That's a mate, right!?'_

Hiccup nods absently in his shame, Toothless trys to cheer him up.  
**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**  
**breathing gas into a chimney.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**  
**heads, twice the status.**

A Zippelback pairbonk their heads, grinning.  
**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**  
**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**  
**together to reveal a single body.**  
**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

** TOWER. **  
** CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

** STOICK **  
** (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower**  
**bank!**

** CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!**  
**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**  
**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**  
**the catapult with sticky fire.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous**  
**Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**  
**after those. They have this nasty**  
**habit of setting themselves on**  
**fire.**

One does so in its exitment, quickly trying to put it out before it gets growled at by Toothless.  
**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**  
**leering, toothy grin.**

** STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this.**  
**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

Hiccup winces with every blow.  
**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**  
**catapult crew ducks.**

** INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **  
**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**  
**sound.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the**  
**dragon no one has ever seen. We**  
**call it the-**

** VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**  
**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

Toothless purrs, he likes that he is so magnificent. _'No one even SAW me.' _

Hiccup scratches him, "don't get to arrogant, you might start sounding like Snotlout." Hiccup whispers, Toothless snorts.

** EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS **  
**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**  
**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

** STOICK **  
** JUMP! KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**  
**shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never**  
**shows itself, and...**  
**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

Toothless grins.

** (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night**  
**Fury. That's why I'm going to be**  
**the first.**

Snotlout snorts, "more like _I_ will be the first! I'm going to be the greatest dragon killer there eve-"

This time it wasn't Astrid shutting him up. Tate appeared beside him and sighed, "finally, I got tired of hearing him talk." Snotlout mumbles and groans past his sealed lips.

_'I think I like him better like this.' _Hiccup laughs at Toothless's statement.

** IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

** GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**  
**out there!**  
**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I**  
**mean.**  
**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**  
**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

Stoick turns a glare to Gobber, in a harsh whisper he scolds him, "You left him there?!"

"They needed me out there what did you expect me to do? Besides, the boy would have snuck out anyway." Gobber returned.

Stoick set his jaw, but didn't reply.

** EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER **  
**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**  
**clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**  
**fast as his legs can carry him.**

** VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

** VIKING #7 Come back here!**

** HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

The Viking sighed, "I should have known better."

Astrid nodded, smirking.

** ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**  
**in, ready to spring upon them.**  
**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**  
**surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**  
**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**  
**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**  
**shut.**

** STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still**  
**have some juice in them.**

"they are NOT devils," Hiccup growls out.

** ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**  
**drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**  
**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**  
**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**  
**a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

"Woah," the twins breath, "That is awesome!"  
**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**  
**the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**  
**his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**  
**strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

Hiccup closes his eyes, turning into Toothless so he wont see the moment he ruined his best friends life.

Toothless coos, and almost if he can read Hiccup's mind, _'I'm fine Hiccup, if you hadn't shot me down I would have never met you. Flying with you is worth every bit it took to get there.' _

Hiccup smiles and whispers, "thanks bud." But he still won't look.

** HICCUP **  
** (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot**  
**at, give me something to shoot at.**  
**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**  
**dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**  
**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**  
**off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**  
**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Hiccup's breath hitches. His best friend's tourtered cry echoes in his ears. Toothless rumbles in an attempt to calm him.

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated)**  
**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**  
**anybody see that?**  
**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**  
**appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

The villigers laugh, one asks, "how can you be so funny all the time?"

Hiccup pulls his face from Toothless, "it's how I cover my emotions, especially when what you say hurts. I'm sarcastic to cover it up."

The villagers quiet thinking of all the times Hiccup was sarcastic over the years.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**  
**familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**  
**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**  
**NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**  
**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

** STOICK (to his men, re: the**

** NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

** IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast.  
**Toothless's teeth flash.**  
****The ****Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**  
**buildings, setting them alight.**  
**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**  
**shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**  
**around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**  
**of the Nightmare.**  
**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**  
**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.  
**Toothless tenses, growling loudly.  
**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**  
**to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**  
**earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**  
**coughs up smoke.**

Toothless huffs, settling down now that his hatchling is out of danger.

** STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**  
**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**  
**away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**  
**turns to Hiccup.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you**  
**need to know...**

"What's that?" asks Tuffnut. People groan and roll their eyes.  
**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**  
**basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**  
**goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**  
**netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**  
**sheep in tow.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

"Oh."

* * *

How'd you like it? alright so far? Review about how you liked it, how you didn't like it, what about it you did or didn't like, OR if you have any suggestions, those are welcome also. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2: Excuse me barmaid

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS **  
** The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**  
** The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**  
** The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP **  
**(SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**  
** Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**  
** hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times,**  
** Dad. I mean I really actually hit**  
** it. You guys were busy and I had a**  
** very clear shot. It went down, just**  
** off Raven Point. Let's get a search**  
** party out there, before it-**

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop.**  
** He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**  
** expectantly.**

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you son," Stoick calls.

"It's ok Dad, I did what I thought was right." Hiccup replied.

_What's that suppose to mean?_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside,**  
** disaster follows. Can you not see**  
** that I have bigger problems?**  
** Winter's almost here and I have an**  
** entire village to feed!**

Stoick is ashamed of himself.

** Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP Between you and me, the village**  
** could do with a little less**  
** feeding, don't ya think?**  
** A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

The teens snicker.

_'I definatly agree, I don't even think they can see their toes. How by the sky have they killed so many of us?' _Toothless rubs on Hiccup, rumbling and huffing.

Hiccup contains his laughter unsuccessfully.

**STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

"Really? I thought it was rather funny." Hiccup rolls his eyes, Astrid elbows him -what she thinks is lightly- in the ribs. Hiccup groans ans Toothless laughs at him.

**(EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest**  
** orders?**

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**  
** and I have to just... kill it, you**  
** know? It's who I am, Dad.**

Toothless snorts, _'suuuurrreeee it is Hiccup, why am I here again?'_

Hiccup defends, "Hey! that was before I met you!" The Vikings think he's gone insane.

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a**  
** dragon killer is not one of them.**

_'exactly.'_

"Shut up Toothless."

** Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his**  
** mess to clean up.**

Toothless growls, _'your mess?! The nightmare did it not my rider!'_

The dragons rather have to agree with Toothless. The Nightmare looks a bit sheepish, but what could he say you are what you eat.

** Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**  
** Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**  
** teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that**  
** badly. That helped!**

Toothless flashed his teeth, Hiccup comforted him.

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was**  
** trying, so...**  
** Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**  
** house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

The young teens are ashamed, is this really how they treated him? Every day?

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP He never listens.**

"He never does."

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with**  
** this... disappointed scowl. Like**  
** someone skimped on the meat in his**  
** sandwich.**

_Is that how he see's me? Is that how I am, to my own son?_ Stoick wonders.

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**  
** brought me the wrong offspring. I**  
** ordered an extra large boy with**  
** beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**  
** the side. This here. This is a**  
** talking fish bone.**

Stoick is ashamed, that is how he had felt. Now he see's how harsh he had been, when they get back he will fix it.

Tuffnut tilts his head, "you know. That kinda did sound like Stoick, I could defiantly see it. that was AWESOME." Everyone sighs, they had gotten exited, he said something intelligent. Then he went back to how he was. The twins bonk heads.

**GOBBER You're thinking about this all**  
** wrong. It's not so much what you**  
** look like. It's what's inside that**  
** he can't stand.**

Stoick turned to Gobber, "your not helping, in fact you made it worse."

Gobber shrugged, he never has been good at words. More with actions.

** Beat.**

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up.**  
** They reach the doorway.**

Gobber winces, seeing the pain he unknowingly inflicted upon the boy closest to him. The boy who like his son.

**GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so**  
** hard to be something you're not.**  
** Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

Annnnd he made it worse...

**HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys.**  
** Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**  
** through the front door.**  
** And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**  
** woods, determined.**

Stoick straightens, "and where do you think you are going?"

"To find the dragon."

Stoick lifts his chin in pride.

* * *

Sorry it was kinda short


	3. Chapter 3: My undies

**I know I'm taking forever but I will finish these two fics I promise :-). plus summer is almost here! Can you imagine how much more writing I can get done?! And I want to give a _MAJOR _ Shout out to Ohsochich. Who helped get my Lazy butt in gear (actually I had writers block, it was frustrating) but she wrote most if not all of this fic.**

***hangs head and scuffs foot* Ookay so she wrote all of it. I only changed 1 word. But in my defense I had writers block. and she offered... I didn't even have to make her. hehe**

** so I would just like to hand her the credit XD. Soooo YAY FOR 'Ohsochich' *cheers* *dramatic sweep of hand for introduction***

**And if the format looks a bit funky that's not my fault haha.**

* * *

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll**

**finish us! It's the only way we'll**

**be rid of them! **

"I highly doubt that." Hiccup muttered to himself.

A few Vikings still managed to hear him; Astrid and Stoick being two of them.

Astrid looks at him with sadness and understanding in her eyes. Stoick just looks toward the direction of his voice utterly confused.

"Whaddya mean Hiccup?" Stoick says with his eyebrow raised.

His question is met with silence. Frustrated, Stoick huffs and turns back to the movie.

**If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another**

**home.**

"Uh, and just the perfect home for them too. Oh you'd just love where the decide to live after their nest is destroyed." Hiccup replies sarcastically.

"What in Thor's name are you talking about Hiccup!?" Stoick shouts, finally having enough of what Hiccup is saying.

"Well isn't it obvious." Supplies Astrid, joining in on the conversation.  
Stoick not getting the point, not that he ever does with what Hiccup says, clearly not catching on.

This is when Gobber decides to join in on the conversation. "Yeah. What are you two lasses talking about? What's obvious?"

Hiccup just face-palms. Well, if I was a dragon, and my nest got destroyed, I'd probably go and make a home out of the land of the people who destroyed it. Maybe even go back for revenge." Hiccup explains.

_'Hell yeah we would!' _ Toothless exclaims. _'But you would be protected at all times of course, along with your mate.' _Toothless reassures his rider who he believes he is responsible for. Hiccup rolls his eyes at his term for Astrid.

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense. That's certainly what I would do." Gobber says after a short silence.

The Chief says nothing, in favor of staring at the screen.

**He sinks his blade into a...**

**LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

**pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

**painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice**

**sets in.**

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

"Then why in the name of Odin would you just send more ships out there!?" Hiccup, like usual through this movie, decides to put his two-cents in.

"We have to get rid of those devils, and protect the island!" Stoick shouts.

"I don't see how sending more villagers to their deaths can protect anybody." Hiccup replies.  
Then he says under his breath, between clenched teeth, only loud enough for Astrid and the dragons to hear, "And they are _not _devils!

Astrid tightens her hand around his, while Toothless croons and nudges his rider. All the while Toothless is glaring daggers at Stoick, while the rest of the dragons look on in shocked and confused amazement.

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. **

"Okay. Now _that _is just a stupid statement. I mean seriously, who says that?" Hiccup whispered... Or at least attempted to whisper.

He said it loud enough for the whole room to hear. Astrid and Toothless chuckle, while quite a few Viking are rolling there eyes. Whether it be out of annoyance or something else, they do not know.

Meanwhile Tate is just trying her best, and albeit not good enough, to not burst out laughing. Everyone heard her giggling, and turns towards her in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Hiccup. Now let's just get back to the movie."

Even though they're highly confused, and dare I say a little scared (as if they'd ever admit it), do as she says. Hey, she threatened to kill them after all. Well all except Hiccup, who is still confused by that.

**Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

**in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

**VIKING (FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

_'Whimps!" _Toothless shouts.  
Earning chuckles from many dragons, and Hiccup.

**STOICK**

**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

**murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"Oh, wow. Thanks a lot guys. Definitely feeling the love." Hiccup sarcastically says aloud.

Stoick and the Vikings on screen briefly looked down in shame.  
Astrid not-so-subtly leans towards Hiccup offering silent comfort. Meanwhile Toothless is just growling looking pissed.

_'How dare they!'_ Toothless, and many other dragons shout.

Let's just say, it took a little while for Hiccup to calm them down. He wasn't alone though, he had Astrid and Tate helping as best as they could, not that Hiccup was doing any better.

The Vikings though just stared on looking flabbergasted through the whole ordeal, even _after _the dragons had all calmed down.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

Hiccups huffs, trying not to let the pain in his chest get to him.

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

**alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

**attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies.**

"Oh gross! I did not need that image!" Snotlout exclaims. Murmurs of agreement coming from the other gagging teens, Hiccup and Astrid included.

"Seriously Gobber. What is it with you and undies?" Hiccup asks.

"Well it was a long time ago, probably when I was around me twenties, and-" Gobber starts his story, only to be cut off by Hiccup.

"Nevermind! I _don't _wanna know." Hiccup exclaims, almost looking scared.

The rest of the room, Vikings and dragons alike, silently thank Hiccup for cutting him off.

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train**

**some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

**Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

**steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

**time to himself...what could**

**possibly go wrong?**

"Lots and lots of destruction! Beautiful, beautiful destruction!" Exclaims Ruffnut, only to be followed by her brother's.

"Just the way we like it!"

The twins butt heads while their parents sigh and roll their heads.

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him**

**Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the**

**others.**

Hiccup suddenly shouted, "Wait! So it was _your _idea!?"

Gobber only nods in response.

Hiccup slumps back, stewing.

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I.**

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Thanks for the boost of confidence dad." Hiccup says sarcastically.

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like.**

**From the time he could crawl he's**

**been...different. He doesn't listen.**

"Well neither do you." Hiccup rolls his eyes.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Has the attention span of a**

**sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

**goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Okay. First of all, that was years ago. And second, *imitates Gobber* Trolls exit! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

A few chuckles can be heard around the room. Hiccup with a knowing smirk on his face.

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy...**

"Oh hear we go." Hiccup sighs.

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING)**

**Oh here we go. **

That get's many eyebrows raised, as they glance between said blacksmith and the direction of the apprentice.

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head**

**against a rock and I did it. I**

**thought it was crazy, **

Because it was" Hiccup grumbles.

**but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache" Hiccup guesses

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache.**

Okay, now everyone is just bursting out laughing, including the dragons (not that anyone except Hiccup, Tate, and maybe Astrid knows that that's what they're doing). Some even falling out of their chairs, they're laughing so hard.

Hiccup stared at Gobber with wide eyes and jaw to the floor as Gobber sat stock still with an astonished and a bit frightened look on his face, which just encourages more laughter from the Vikings.

While everyone else is laughing, Stoick just stares at the two, wondering when they became so alike. _Odin, help us._

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught**

**me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

**He could crush mountains, level**

**forests, tame seas! **

Toothless just snorts, while the same thought goes through both his and Hiccups head: _As if anyone, especially a Viking could do any of that._  
They decide against voicing it though.

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Your dang right, I'm not." Hiccup mutters.

The only two who hear him, are Astrid and Toothless. Toothless croons and decides to lay his head across the two teens laps. While Astrid, once again, tightens her hand around Hiccup's.

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

**only prepare him. (BEAT)**

**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

**the truth is you won't always be**

**around to protect him. He's going**

**to get out there again. He's**

**probably out there now.**

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

Gobber chuckles softly at just how right he was.


	4. Chapter 4: Always go for the kill

**Hey reader people this ones all me ;-) not sure if that's good or bad... I'll let you decide haha**

* * *

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK **  
** A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**  
** Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**  
** Sees nothing.**  
** He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**  
** over the whole map in frustration. **

Astrid laughs, a rich light sound.

Snotlout snickers, "wow, Useless, what did it ever do to you?"

Hiccup rolls his eyes, making no comment.

**He snaps the book closed**  
** and pockets it.**

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**  
** lose their knife or their mug. No,**  
** not me. I manage to lose an entire**  
** dragon.**

Stoick chuckles, he is a bit restless. Stoick is excited to see his son, who he had thought as hopeless, kill the fiercest dragon to have existed.  
** Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**  
** hitting him in the face. **

Vikings chuckle, only Hiccup could make an innocent tree branch hurt him.

**He looks up to see a snapped tree**  
** trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**  
** earth.**  
** He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**  
** tangled in a bola. It appears dead. **

Hiccup's eyes fill and he turns to press his face into Toothless. Toothless coo's quietly in his ear, _'its alright. I'm fine. I'm glad it happened, it means I met you. my rider.'_

Hiccup gives a watery smile against Toothless's neck.

**Hiccup approaches, ****beaming.**

Stoick's face mimics Hiccup's on screen.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) **  
**(IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**  
** fixes everything.**

**(ELATED) Yes!**

Snotlout scolds.

** He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**  
** Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty**  
** beast!**  
** It suddenly shifts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**  
** Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**  
** Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**  
** dragon, dagger poised to strike.**  
** As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**  
** coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**  
** to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

Hiccup presses tighter to Toothless, fingering the saddle, to reassure himself Toothless is still alive.

** With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**  
** his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

The Vikings are on the edge of their seat, this is it, this is the moment Hiccup the Useless becomes their most prized dragon killer.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**  
** gonna cut out your heart and take**  
** it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

Stoick puffs out his chest, _he_ was the thought on Hiccup's mind as he killed this dragon.

**(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**  
** Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**  
** ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**  
** concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**  
** The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

The Vikings take an indrawn breath. Tate's eyes sparkle, this is one of her favorite parts.

** Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**  
** resigned to its fate.**

Hiccup's heart leaps at the sight. He whispers, "don't ever give up like that, not ever."

Toothless nudges him, _'I won't. then I had nothing to live for, there was nothing to keep me here. Now I will live, someone has to keep you out of trouble.'_

Hiccup chuckles and rolls his eyes.

** Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**  
** aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**  
** frustrated sigh.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yell's Stoick, "YOU'RE SO CLOSE! YOU COULD EASILY KILL THE BEAST, AND BE RID OF ONE OF OUR BIGGEST PROBLEMS!"

Hiccup replies back, his voice slowly getting louder, "I'm making one Of tHE BESt DECISIONS OF MY LIFE! MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE BEEN BULLIED AND TOLD EVERYDAY THAT I WAS USELESS, THAT THE VILLEGE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME, THAT I WAS WORTHLESS."

This sends the dragons into an uproar. they were outraged.

Hiccup continues over them, "that decision was the best thing I did in my entire life. He is the only one who cares for me," Hiccup thinks _except for you, Astrid, _" who would give their life for me in a heart beat. He is the only one I can truly trust, the only one I know who has my back."

This explosion staggers the Vikings, have they really been this hard on him? To have drove him to the enemy?

They are all breathless until Stoick hisses, "traitor."

Then all freezes, all except for Toothless.

Toothless stalks out from behind Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup tries in vain to get Toothless back over to him. Toothless is growling, loud and low as he approaches the boundry. Whispering, _'How dare you, one who murders without thought, you who belittles and casts out their own hatchling, call **my** rider, **my** best friend a traitor. If only you had spent a little amount of time to get to know your hatchling you would not call him those things, because unlike the other little ones, Hiccup is smart, smarter than all of you combine. He is strong willed, and kind and caring. He is Fast and agile. he is to reckless for his own good and desperately needs someone to look over him,'_ Hiccup snorts at this. _'You better be glad this barrier is between us, you sorry excuse for a parent.' _Toothless blows out his nose and smoke comes out. The Vikings stare at him in anger, as Tate had felt the need to allow everyone to understand him. Toothless had come close enough for them to see him well enough.

Stoick glares at him but in his mind, somewhere, he knew the dragon was right. Stoick opens his mouth to reply when Tate yells, "enough!" Everyone silences. "Toothless go back to your spot, NOW. There will be no violence. Though, Stoick, I hate to say I agree with him. Now you all will sit and watch the movie." She chuckles, "then at the end of it we will see how you feel then."

Toothless sanders over to his spot. hiccup pets his head when he settles.

The movie, which had been paused by an irritated Tate, resumes playing.

** He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed)**  
** I did this.**

Snotlout snorts, "no kidding."

** He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**  
** chest heaving.**  
** Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**  
** no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**  
** The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**  
** his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**  
** As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

Having momentarily forgotten the argument, the Vikings take in a sharp breath.

** In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**  
** grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**  
** is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**  
** opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**  
** boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**  
** The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**  
** him.**

Everyone but Tate, Toothless and Hiccup are on the edge of their seat.

** then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. **

"You know, that hurt bud," Hiccup whispers. Toothles nuzzles him.

**It turns ****and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**  
** trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**  
** and drops out of view some distance away.**  
** Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**  
** collapses to his knees, and faints.**

Most the Vikings snort and wince as Tate glares at them.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **  
** Hiccup enters to see...**  
** STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**  
** over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**  
** waft around his beard.**

"That's going to catch fire someday," Hiccup says.

** Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**  
** seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK Hiccup.**

**HICCUP **  
**(CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**  
** Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you,**  
** Dad.**

**STOICK I need to speak with you too, son.**  
** Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**  
** fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

**(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

Vikings grin, leave it to those two to change their minds at the same time.

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCUP No, you go first.**

**STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**  
** training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP **  
**(SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**  
** 'cause I was thinking, you know we**  
** have a surplus of dragon-fighting**  
** Vikings, but do we have enough**  
** bread-making Vikings, or small home**

"Bread-making Vikings?" Astrid teases.

"Shut up, I'm not good under pressure." Hiccup responds, Toothless barks out a laugh.

**STOICK -You'll need this.**  
** Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

**HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that**  
** I won't.**

**STOICK It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

The teens are silent, is this really how every conversation is with his father?

Stoick's eyes drift to the floor, do I really do this?

**STOICK This is serious son!**  
** Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**  
** him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you**  
** carry all of us with you. Which**  
** means you walk like us. You talk**  
** like us. You think like us. No more**  
** of...**

**(GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup)**  
** ... this.**

The dragon's roar, this is the second time they demand change.

**HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK Deal?**

**HICCUP This conversation is feeling very**  
** one-sided.**

Stoick closes his eyes, finally hearing himself.

**STOICK **  
**DEAL?! Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**  
** argument.**

**HICCUP **  
**(RESIGNED) Deal.**  
** Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**  
** heads for the door.**

**STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**  
** Probably.**

**HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe.**  
** Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **  
** Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**  
** stone arena.**

**GOBBER Welcome to dragon training!**  
** The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**  
** floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**  
** colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**  
** blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

The dragons watch in disgust.

**ASTRID No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like**  
** on my shoulder or lower back**

"How does the area effect anything? And why would you want pain?" Hiccup asks frustrated and confused beyond belief.

**ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**  
** scar out of it.**

"That was sarcasm by the way," Astrid tells Hiccup. He smiles and gives her a glance, which tells her he guessed as much.

**HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**  
** it.**  
** The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**  
** around.**

**TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?**

Tuffnut shifts uncomfortably.

**GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who**  
** does best will win the honor of**  
** killing his first dragon in front**  
** of the entire village.**

"Honor," spits Hiccup.

**SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**  
** so does that disqualify him or...?**  
** The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

Snotlout's face pales.

**TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with**  
** the cool Vikings?**  
** Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**  
** along.**

**GOBBER (cheery, in confidence)**  
** Don't worry. You're small and**  
** you're weak. That'll make you less**  
** of a target. They'll see you as**  
** sick or insane and go after the**  
** more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Ya and that makes me feel sooo much better." Hiccup throws out his sarcasm.

Gobber winces.

** GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**  
** toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**  
** BELLOWS issue from within.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few**  
** of the many species you will learn**  
** to fight.**  
** Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**  
** contain himself.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS (under his breath)**  
** Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The teen's sigh as the adults look confused.

**GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.**

"gods that's annoying," mutters Tuffnut.

**GOBBER The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

**GOBBER **  
**CAN YOU STOP THAT?! **  
**(BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself)**  
** Jaw strength, eight.**  
** Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**  
** the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**  
** us first!?**

"I believe in learning on the job." pips Hiccup with a sigh.

**GOBBER I believe in learning on the job.**

Many eyebrows raise.

** BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**  
** ring like an irate rhino.**  
** The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**  
** and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get**  
** blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**  
** the first thing you're going to**  
** need?**

**HICCUP A doctor?**

Toothless snorts before he could stop himself.

**FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

**ASTRID A shield.**

**GOBBER Shields. Go.**  
** The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**  
** around the ring.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of**  
** equipment is your shield. If you**  
** must make a choice between a sword**  
** or a shield, take the shield.**  
** Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**  
** running.**  
** Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**  
** a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on**  
** it. Girls like flowers.**

The twins' parents sigh and shake their heads, will they _ever_ get along?

** Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**  
** doesn't let go.**

**RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on**  
** it.**  
** The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**  
** shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**  
** SPIN like tops and go down.**

**GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT **  
**(DAZED) What?!**

**RUFFNUT **  
**(CONFUSED) What?!**  
** The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**  
** back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another**  
** thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**  
** throw off a dragon's aim.**  
** The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**  
** shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

** GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**  
** scrambled. It's working.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number**  
** of shots. How many does a Gronckle**  
** have?**

**SNOTLOUT Five!**

**FISHLEGS No, six.**

Fishlegs smiles at his knowledge.

**GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each**  
** of you!**

**FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents**

**WOULD- BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**  
** Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**  
** ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**  
** Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

**SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my**  
** parents' basement. You should come**  
** by sometime to work out. You look**  
** like you work out-**

Spitlout sighs, when will Snotlout figure out that she's not interested?...

** She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**  
** her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

**GOBBER Snotlout! You're done!**  
** Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**  
** trying to look cool.**

**HICCUP **  
**(VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me**  
** huh?**

**ASTRID No. Just you.**

"I meant that you were the one getting out," Astrid stutters, Hiccup grins at her and she punches his arm.

** Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**  
** Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

"Hey! How come I wasn't out like the others?" Hiccup exclaims, outraged.

Gobber chuckles in reply.

**GOBBER One shot left!**  
** Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**  
** the ring.**  
** The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**  
** leaving Astrid in the clear.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) **  
**(WORRIED) Hiccup!**  
** The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**  
** against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**  
** ready to fire point-blank.**

Toothless growls, said Gronckle cowers and whispers to Hiccup, _'I'm sorry. I did not know you were friend to the dragons.'_

Hiccup smiles in acceptance.

** Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**  
** second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**  
** stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

Stoick is shaken at how close it was.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it)**  
** And that's six!**  
** Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown**  
** sausage! You'll get another chance,**  
** don't you worry.**

The dragons wince.

** Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always,**  
** (with a stern look to**

**HICCUP) always go for the kill.**  
** He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**  
** overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

"No," whispers Hiccup where no one but the dragons and Astrid could hear, "not true, not at all."


	5. Chapter 5: So why didn't you?

**Ok! :-) So this chapter was entirely and solely written by Ohsochich. except of course this begging haha this is allllll me mwahahaha lol anyway now that I have given the credit back to the fic!**

* * *

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

**HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

**studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

**he's back at the scene of the crime.**

Stoick glares at the screen. "Really Hiccup? Wasn't meeting that devil once enough? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed son?"

Hiccup glares for a moment thinking, _"__Toothless is NOT a devil!"_, but then masks it. With a blank look on his face, and a shrug of his shoulders deadpans, "Maybe."

**HICCUP**

**(MUTTERED)**

**So...why didn't you?**

Everyone is silent as they are thinking the exact same thing. _Why DIDN'T that Night Fury kill Hiccup?_

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

**off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

**ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. **

Most gasp at how beautiful it is. Everyone just stares in wonder. _Why, and how, have we not known that suck a beautiful place on Berk existed? Maybe we should explore the island more._

**He scans**

**the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**

**the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Well this was stupid.**

"Well, yeah." Snotlout says as if he knows everything, which he thinks he does.

Tuffnut decides to join in, "Just not as stupid as you!"

Snotlout and Tuffnut high-five each other while both they, and Ruffnut, laugh.

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**

"Whoa!" Several Vikings, along with all of the teens, jump at the Night Fury's sudden appearance.

"You gave me a heart attack there bud." Says you-know-who.

_'__Serves you right fo-,' _Hiccup gives him a look between a somewhat playful glare, and a look of, what can only be explained as sadness and/or gilt, _'__Uhh..… I mean... Sorry.'_

Toothless then gives Hiccup a big, sloppy lick on the side of his head, making his hair on the side of his head stand up in all different directions.

Astrid just giggles in a very unlike Astrid way.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GROSS!" Hiccup screams.

Toothless laughs.

I think you can imagine the look on all the Vikings' faces **_(XD)_** hearing Hiccup's outburst, and hearing a sound that they have no idea what it is, or even how to describe it.

**Hiccup recoils,**

**watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

**flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

**dragon is trapped.**

**Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

"Really? You're going to get closer to it? Really, how stupid can you be Useless?" Snotlout laughs, but stops as he hears a terrifying warning growl from the Night Fury.

**He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

**into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

**it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

"Why doesn't it just fly away? Ruffnut asks confused.

_Did Ruffnut just ask something intelligent, that didn't have to do with her and her brother destroying something!? _ Was the question that was rolling through everyone's minds.

"But that does look like fun!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Toothless snorts, _'__That wasn't fun. That hurt!'_

"That's kinda the point bud."

Toothless looks at Hiccup confused.

"I know! I wanna do that _so _badly!" Ruffnut shares her twin's enthusiasm.

"Do it when we get home?" Tuffnut's nearly bouncing in his chair in excitement.

"Deal" The twins high-five each other.

Astrid and Hiccup face-palm, while most of the dragons and Vikings, Toothless especially, look at the twins as if they've each grown two extra heads. **_(*shudders* I'll never get that image out of my head XP)_**

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

**bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

**page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

**image.**

"You can draw!?" all of the teens, Astrid included, practically scream.

Gobber decides to join in on the conversation, "Oh yeah. He's _always_ drawing when he isn't working in the forge. Whether it be his crazy inventions, or something else. It's manly his inventions, but I think I saw a drawing of two of Astrid in there." Gobber smiles teasingly.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup screams, highly embarrassed.

Most of the Vikings in the room, Stoick included, burst out laughing.

The poor boy is blushing and attempts to make himself look smaller.

"Awww, You draw pictures of me." Astrid coos teasingly.

She's actually quite flattered that Hiccup would take the time to draw her.

Hiccup still _very unbelievably _embarrassed, weakly replies, "Shut up,"

Astrid just smiles.

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

**the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

**The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

**water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

**them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

**weakened.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(MUTTERED)**

**Why don't you just...fly away?**

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

**carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. **

The Vikings and dragons gasp. _It can't fly with only one tailfin!_

Hiccup still feels guilty about that, and it's written all over his face. Toothless coos and nudges him, trying to cheer him up. Hiccup, being Hiccup, is cheered up by his silly Night Fury friend.

**He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

**rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

**the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. **

The Viking fear for Hiccup's safety. _That Night Fury would surely not let Hiccup survive a second time._

**They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

The Vikings, dare I say, are shocked that Hiccup survived a second encounter with the feared Night Fury. They're also uncomfortable with the weird stares that seem to always happen when eve the boy and dragon meet.

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

**hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**

**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

**in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

**of the fire pit.**

**ASTRID**

**I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

**was sloppy. It threw off my**

**reverse tumble.**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

The group of teens roll their as in perfect sync with the movie.

**RUFFNUT**

**(SARCASTIC)**

**Yeah. We noticed.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

**No, no, you were great. That was**

**so 'Astrid'.**

Astrid shudders, makes a disgusted noise, and scoots slightly closer to Hiccup.

**GOBBER**

**She's right, you have to be tough**

**on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

**sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(glaring at Hiccup)**

**Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

**He tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT**

**He showed up.**

"Uhm, you showed up to, and it's not like I _wanted _to be there!" Hiccup comments.

**TUFFNUT**

**He didn't get eaten.**

"That wouldn't be a pleasant experience"

"Uh, duh. That's the whole point." Tuffnut responds.

Ruffnut butts in, "Wouldn't it be so cool to be barfed up by a dragon?"

All of the teenagers, disgusted, "EEWWWW!" With Astrids, "GROSS!" and the occasional, "UUGHH"

**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

**Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

**ASTRID**

**He's never where he should be.**

**GOBBER**

**Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**You need to live and breathe this**

**stuff.**

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**The dragon manual. Everything we**

**know about every dragon we know of.**

"Hiccup quietly says in a sing-song voice, "I know more."

Astrid adoringly replies, but just as quite, "Yeah we get. Now shut up."

Hiccup chuckles to himself.

Toothless think they look cute together and thinks, '_Yep. I was right. _They're_mates.'_

**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

**book.**

Hiccup unbelieving says, "You really just left us there, when you know they aren't going to read it."

Gobber just shrugs.

**TUFFNUT**

**(you've got to be kidding)**

**Wait, you mean read?**

"Told you!" Hiccup exclaims.

Gobber sighs.

**RUFFNUT**

**While we're still alive?**

Hiccup, being sarcastic like always, "No, you can do it when you're dead."

He got a few chuckles out of that one.

**SNOTLOUT**

**Why read words when you can just**

**kill the stuff the words tell you**

**stuff about?**

"Then maybe your IQ would be higher than your age."

He got quite a few laughs for that one.

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

**There's this water dragon that**

**sprays boiling water at your face.**

**And there's this other one that**

**buries itself for like a week...**

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

**a chance I was going to read**

**that...**

**RUFFNUT**

**...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh and there's this other one that**

**has these spines that look like**

**trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go.**

**HICCUP**

**So I guess we'll share-**

**ASTRID**

**Read it.**

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

"Well, that was rude." Says Hiccup.

Astrid just looks down in shame.

**HICCUP**

**All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

**SEE YOU-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Tomorrow.**

**SIGH.**

His father and Gobber were somewhat shocked. They never knew that the teens treated Hiccup that way before.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Astrid apologizes.

"It's okay Astrid." Hiccup responds.

Astrid looks at him, unbelieving.

"No, really it's fine." He reassures her.

She leans against Hiccup. Hiccups responds by putting his arm around her waist.

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

**ON HICCUP'S HAND**

**OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

**vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**

**together.**

**Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

**frightening dragons.**

"Well, at least I'm dry now." Hiccup jokes around.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Dragon classifications. Strike**

**class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

**Hiccup turns the page.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

**inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

**pools.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**When startled, the Thunderdrum**

**produces a concussive sound that**

**can kill a man at close range.**

Tuffnut stupidly says, "Awesome."

**Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

**Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

This time, both twins, repeating what Tuffnut said just moments ago, "Awesome."

They then bang their helmets together, and get slightly dizzy for a spell.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

**has razor sharp wings that can**

**slice through full grown**

**trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

**on sight.**

The twins again, "Sweet."

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

**shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

Dragons and Vikings alike shake their heads confused.

Tuffnut speaks out, "Uh, do books always do that?"

Hiccup sarcastically replies, "Yes Tuffnut, they do."

The twins, believing what he said and not catching the sarcasm, look at each other, and start to rethink their vow to never read.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

**its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

**is startled, but presses on.**

Many Vikings feel as though they're Hiccup in this scene, and also jump.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Changewing. Even newly hatched**

**dragons can spray acid. Kill on**

**sight.**

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

**Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

**Burns its victims. Buries its**

**victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

**its victims inside-out.**

Many Vikings shudder and have kills going up their spines as Hiccup continues to pour through the book.

**Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

**dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

**sight. Kill on sight...**

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Night Fury.**

**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

Most, if not, all Vikings lean on the edges of their seats.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

**unholy offspring of lightning and**

**death itself.**

Hiccup just laughs, and the Vikings look at the other side of the barrier trying to locate him, thinking he's gone mad.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Never engage this dragon. Your only**

**chance, hide and pray it does not**

**find you.**

"No. It won't find you, you have to find it." Hiccup says.

Many Vikings raise their eyebrows at this.

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

**his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

**page and considers it.**

**CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**


	6. Sorry, false alarm! plz read XD

Sorry for the false chapter alarm thingy! but I needed to spewl. (hehe I think you can guess what my word means lol)

Ok so I have finally found a rhythm for things. I will update The Secrets Come Out, then HTTYD, then Characters Watch their movie, then repeat.

Ok so today I got half way though TSCO (The Secrets Come Out) and was like ugh... I love writing this story but I can't right now, but! I really want to update or post something and I'm feeling Merliny right now and kind wanna do a one-shot so if anyone wants to help a gal out PM a prompt (or to talk or whatever your reasoning) and if you can't PM just put it in a review for this chapter.

OH! and I almost forgot I put a poll up on my profile, please vote... lol aaaaaand I think... that's all for now haha

Pssst I'm putting this on all my stories so please don't be alarmed... lol thank you all for putting up with my absolute unconcern (is that a word?) for your chapter feels and for putting up with my insanity! XD

Or actually if you have an idea for any story you would like me to try would be welcomed. XD!


	7. Chapter 6: The Night Fury

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I have no excuse. *cheeks turn red and grins sheepishly* **

* * *

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN **  
** A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**  
** billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**  
** Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**  
** the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**  
** dragons.**

**STOICK I can almost smell them. **

_'we do not stink.'_ Toothless protests as Hiccup laughs.

**They're ****close. Steady.**  
** Stoick raises his gaze to...**  
** AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**  
** daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**  
** ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**  
** for an opening.**  
** ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**  
** Stoick is considering.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in.**  
** The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**  
** their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**  
** The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**  
** other two.**

**A BEAT **

** Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**  
** Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**  
** water. Another bright flash.**

**MATCH CUT TO: **  
**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY **  
** CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**  
** finger over its outline.**

**HICCUP You know, I just happened to notice**  
** the book had nothing on Night**  
** Furies. Is there another book? Or a**  
** sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**  
** pamphlet?**

Astrid pops Hiccup on the back of his head. "Really Hiccup! We were in training!" She shrieks.

Calming down a bit she snorts, "a pamphlet?" Her voice goes dry, "really..."

Hiccup blushes something fierce and Astrid shakes her head and chuckles with Toothless.

** KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**  
** leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

**GOBBER (O.S.) FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**  
** trying.**  
** CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**  
** arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**  
** above.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack.**  
** The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**  
** scurrying.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on**  
** their feet. Your job is to be**  
** quicker and lighter.**

Hiccup snorts and grumbles under his breath to the displeasure to all that hear (not including Astrid and the dragons), "ya and that's totally possible, they can't even see their toes let alone be agile."

** The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**  
** shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a**  
** wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**  
** an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

The teens chuckle.

**FISHLEGS I'm really beginning to question**  
** your teaching methods.**

"I've been questioning them my whole life," Hiccup says sarcastically.

"Oi!" Gobber yells.

There's a flash of white in the darkness as Hiccup grins.

Stoick looks down at the obvious closeness between the two.

**GOBBER Look for its blind spot. Every**  
** dragon has one. Find it, hide in**  
** it, and strike.**

** Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**  
** nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**  
** and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

**RUFFNUT **  
**(WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe?**

Tuffnut grins, "nope."

there are several groans to this.

**TUFFNUT If you don't like it, then just get**  
** your own blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT How about I give you one!**  
** Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**  
** gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**  
** them.**

**GOBBER Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**  
** much.**  
** Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**HICCUP Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**  
** Night Fury?**

Two cracks fill the air as Astrid again hits Hiccup and Gobber facepalms.

**GOBBER None one's ever met one and lived**  
** to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

**HICCUP I know, I know, but**  
** hypothetically...**

**ASTRID **  
**(WHISPERED) Hiccup!**  
** She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**  
** A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**  
** them by landing in front of her.**  
** Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**  
** rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**  
** protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

Snotlout's father groans and shakes his head,w hen will his son ever get a clue?

**SNOTLOUT Watch out babe. I'll take care of**  
** this.**

**ASTRID Hey!**  
** Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

**SNOTLOUT **  
**(DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**  
** What do you want me to do, block**  
** out the sun? I could do that, but I**  
** don't have time right now!**

Hiccup rolls his eyes, "actually you couldn't and we would all die if that happened."

Snotlout scowls.

** The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**  
** pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**  
** Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

**HICCUP They probably take the daytime off.**  
** You know, like a cat. Has anyone**  
** ever seen one napping?**

**GOBBER Hiccup!**

**ASTRID -Hiccup!**  
** Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**  
** dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**  
** crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**  
** mess.**

**TUFFNUT Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

Astrid and Hiccup turn red.

**RUFFNUT She could do better.**

Toothless growls.

** The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**HICCUP (struggling to untangle)**  
** Just... let me... why don't you...**  
** The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**  
** Raptor.**  
** Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**  
** Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**  
** She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**  
** still burrowed into the shield.**

Several wince, "oooooo." That really had to hurt.

** She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**  
** on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

**GOBBER Well done, Astrid.**  
** Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**  
** Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**  
** find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

**ASTRID Is this some kind of a joke to you?**  
** Our parents' war is about to become**  
** ours. Figure out which side you're**  
** on.**  
** She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

Toothless growls loudly and Astrid apologises but Hiccup would have none of it and thanks her.

Astrid looks at him confused, he explains. "That is what made me question and investigate the dragons. How can you choose when you don't know both sides?"

Astrid is silent.

**CUT TO: **  
**EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR **

**CLOSE ON A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**  
** slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**  
** rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**  
** Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**  
** A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**  
** Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**  
** stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to**  
** pounce.**  
** Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**  
** reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and**  
** hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. **

Hiccup trows up his hands, "I have a dagger you're not happy, I try to get rid of the dagger and you're still not happy would you make up your mind bud?"

Toothless rolls his eyes and huffs.

**He pauses, ****carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The**  
** dragon calms.**  
** As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**  
** teeth.**

**HICCUP Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**  
** you had...**

Astrid smiles. "So that's how you got your name," she whispers, petting Toothless and enticing a purr from him.

** A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**  
** fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth.**  
** The teeth retract again.**  
** Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**  
** retreats nervously.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**  
** The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**  
** same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**  
** staring blankly.**  
** A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**  
** of fish onto Hiccup's lap. **

"Ewwww," several gag at the sight.

**They exchange stares. Hiccup**  
** realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**  
** Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**  
** The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**  
** bite of the slimy fish. **

Snotloud screeches, "you actually ate it?!"

Hiccup snickers.

**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**  
** him.**  
** Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**  
** HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the**  
** cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**  
** and curls up on it like a giant dog.**  
** He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**  
** tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**  
** touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**  
** the hint and leaves.**

Chuckles.

**DISSOLVE TO: **  
**EXT. COVE - LATER **  
** It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a**  
** tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**  
** Sketching in the sand.**  
** CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. **

Stoick tilts his head, that's pretty good.

**Hiccup draws with a stick,**  
** minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,**  
** watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**  
** trying not to scare him off.**  
** Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an**  
** entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and**  
** there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**  
** Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He**  
** seems pleased.**

Several men and all the women are unable to contain themselves at the adorable sight, "awwwwwwwwwe."

** Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by**  
** it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an**  
** instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless**  
** growls again. **

Hiccup chuckles and pats Toothless's head, "a bit sensitive aren't we bud?"

Toothless rolls his eyes.

**Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps**  
** carefully between each line, turning round and round until he**  
** unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**  
** Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup**  
** slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns**  
** his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,**  
** Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**  
** Hiccup's hand.**  
** In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

Woah... The Vikings are left startled, there eyes wide at the astounding connection that formed before their eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: Tattoo

And this chapter, ladies and gentlemen, is courtesy of Ohsochich XD

* * *

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**

**catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**

**bonfire.**

**GOBBER**

**...and with one twist he took my**

**hand and swallowed it whole. **

Hiccup groaned. Even though this had already happened, he had heard this story a thousand times. Astrid and Toothless both looked at him funny.

"What's wrong?" Astrid whispered.

"He's told me this story like a million times." Hiccup whispered back.

A look of understanding came across Astrid's face, while Toothless rolled his eyes.

"That's a lot of times." Astrid joked.

Hiccup laughed.

**And I saw the look on his face.**

**(can't deny it)**

**I was delicious. **

"Yeah right." Hiccup and Snotlout said at the same time while a disgusted look on their faces.

They then look surprised.

Meanwhile the dragons were gagging. _'That's disgusting!' _Was one of the many things the dragons were shouting. Toothless was also gagging at first. Then favored laughing at Hiccup instead.

**He must have**

**passed the word, because it wasn't**

**a month before another one of them**

**took my leg.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Isn't it weird to think that your**

**hand was inside a dragon. Like if**

**your mind was still in control of**

**it you could have killed the dragon**

**from the inside by crushing his**

**heart or something.**

There wasn't a single head that didn't turn towards Fishlegs's general direction that clearly read, _"WTF Fishlegs!?"_

"Okay you've said a lot of weird stuff before-" Snotlout started.

"But that-" Ruffnut continued.

"Was by far-" Followed by Tuffnut.

"The weirdest." Astrid and Hiccup finished together.

They then looked at each other (where they assume they are), then looked away blushing. Toothless gave both of them a knowing look, and his version of a smirk.

"Hey, you shut up" Hiccup whispered at Toothless.

Toothless then looked away toward the screen with a look on his face saying. _'I didn't say anything.'_

The village was chuckling. They, of course, didn't see the encounter, but they thought it weird and funny how the teens finished each others' sentence.

**SNOTLOUT**

**I swear I'm so angry right now.**

**I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**

**your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**

**the legs of every dragon I fight,**

**with my face.**

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

"Ha!" Hiccup blurts out, but then quickly covers his mouth.

He at least has the decency to look sheepish. Astrid smiles at him.

**GOBBER**

**(with a mouthful)**

**Un-unh. It's the wings and the**

**tails you really want. If it can't**

**fly, it can't get away. A downed**

**dragon is a dead dragon.**

**ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

**Gobber stands and stretches.**

Astrid's eyes widened considerably. She had realized the same thing that the Hiccup on the screen realized. She then realized how Toothless and Hiccup had bonded.

She smiled. She had already gained respect for Hiccup, and now it had doubled. She almost slipped off into a daydream, but quickly caught herself, and looked at the screen with a faint blush covering her cheeks.

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**

**be too. Tomorrow we get into the**

**big boys. Slowly but surely making**

**our way up to the Monstrous**

**Nightmare.**

**(playful, taunting)**

**But who'll win the honor of killing**

**it?**

**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

"How the heck is that considered an honor!?" Hiccup was starting to get a little angry.

Astrid calmed him down with a smile, and giving him a small stroke on the arm.

**TUFFNUT**

**(very matter of fact)**

**It's gonna be me.**

**(BEAT)**

**It's my destiny. See?**

**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**

**arm.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(GASPS)**

**Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

The twins' parents', especially the mother's, eyes widened, a shocked expression on their faces.

**TUFFNUT**

**It's not a tattoo. It's a**

**birthmark.**

**RUFFNUT**

**Okay, I've been stuck with you**

**since birth, and that was never**

**there before.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Yes it was. You've just never seen**

**me from the left side until now.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a**

**birthmark or a today-mark?**

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**

**him as he leaves the bonfire.**

"TUFFNUT!" The twins' mother screams.

Tuffnut tries to hide behind his sister.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

**Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's**

**covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a**

**candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to**

**the drawing of Toothless.**

"What is he doing?" Stoick said, mimicking what he had said in the ring.

**With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal**

**stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

Gobber gasped. He realized what Hiccup was going to do, but had he taught Hiccup enough to build something as complex as a _dragon's tail_ from _STRATCH_!?

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

**CLOSE ON**

**... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with**

**every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.**

**They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,**

**and dunked in a barrel.**

**The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in**

**place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a**

**mechanical fin.**

The teens, no not _just _the teens, the _entire village _watched the screen in awe. This was NOT the Hiccup that they knew!

Astrid smiled fondly at the screen. This may not be the Hiccup that she knew, but it was one that she was starting to. One what she wanted to continue to see and learn more about. _This _was the Hiccup that she liked, and wanted to be around. She could tell that this was more Hiccup than anyone has probably seen. The _real _Hiccup.

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

**Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full**

**basket. **

"Ha!" Snotlout laughs, no doubt about to make some snide remark.

"Hey! At least I made it there! I'd like to see _you_ carry a basket full of fish from your house, through the woods, and down into the cove." Hiccup spoke up before Snotlout could.

Astrid smirked while they all waited for a reply. Snotlout stayed silent. They all laughed at least a little, but it's safe to say that no one laughed as much as the twins.

**He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).**

**Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

**HICCUP**

**Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.**

**I hope you're hungry.**

**Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Okay, that's disgusting.**

The looks on all of the teens' faces says that they agree one-hundred percent.

**Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Uh..we've got some salmon...**

**Toothless swallows it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... some nice Icelandic cod...**

**Swallows those too.**

"Toothless, slow down. You're going to choke." Hiccup laughs.

Toothless snorts, while Astrid giggles.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... and a whole smoked eel.**

**Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He**

**shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive**

**tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

Many Vikings narrow their eyes at the screen. _So they don't like eels, huh?_

It's pretty easy to guess what many dragons and Hiccup were thinking: _Oh great. *please not the sarcasm*_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I**

**don't like eel much either.**

Some Vikings chuckled. _Who does?_

**Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon**

**distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it**

**like a fan.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Okay. That's it. That's it, just**

**stick with good stuff. And don't**

**you mind me. I'll just be**

**back...here. Minding my own**

**business.**

Astrid, the teens, and few other Vikings facepalmed. _That boy couldn't tell a believable lie if his life depended on it._

**Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time**

**he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

Hiccup smiles, but then frowns remembering what's coming.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's okay.**

**Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts**

**up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

Many Vikings' eyes widened, including Snotlout who said, "Uh-oh"

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Okay...okay..**

**The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps**

**the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEASED)**

**There. Not too bad. It works.**

**Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the**

**air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

The majority of Vikings let out very unmanly screams and nearly knocked their chairs over, they jumped so badly.

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't help but lean on each other, hunch over, and, very unsuccessfully, try to stile their laughs.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Woah! No! No! No!**

**Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds**

**away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and**

**dive.**

**Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition**

**to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't**

**correct his trajectory.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(excited, terrified)**

**It's working!**

**Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high**

**into the air.**

The Vikings were, once again, staring at the screen in awe. _He actually did it._

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yes! Yes, I did it.**

**He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while**

**trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**

**Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the**

**intense force of a turn.**

"Was that really necessary?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless looks at him with a blank stare and deadpans, _'Yes_'

Hiccup rolls his eyes.

Gobber finds himself laughing at the dragon's tactics. Stoick looks at him like he's crazy.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

**He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

**Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,**

**plunging in a massive cannonball.**

**Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears**

**seconds later.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yeah!**

Stoick frowned. He had never seen Hiccup that excited about anything.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**

**Today is about teamwork. Work**

**together and you might survive.**

"Oh well that was nice. Real confidence booster Gobber. You know, you should do this for a living. So. thank you.. very much." Hiccup's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Many, no matter how hard they tried, couldn't help it, and had to cover their mouths with their hands to try and stifle their laughs.

"I know. I try. Your welcome lad."

That just made things worse. Hiccup actually facepalm, and Astrid lost it.

**ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.**

**It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling**

**around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout**

**with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of**

**water, poised to throw them.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Now, a wet dragon head can't light**

**its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is**

**extra tricky. One head breathes**

**gas, the other head lights it. Your**

**job is to know which is which.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(muttering to himself)**

**Razor sharp, serrated teeth**

"Oh, not again." Tuffnut groaned.

"Do you ever stop?" Snotlout complained.

"Yeah. Do you have an off button or something?" Ruffnut joined in.

Fishlegs chose to just ignore them.

**That inject venom for pre-digestion.**

**Prefers ambush attack, crushing its**

**victims in its...**

**HICCUP**

**(TENSE)**

**Will you please stop that?**

"See! Even _Hiccup _has his limits with you!" Snotlout complained _again._

Fishlegs continued to ignore him.

**ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**

**Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is**

**singing to himself to calm his nerves. **

All of the teens, save Snotlout, simultaneously burst into fits of laughter, some of the older Vikings joining in. Snotlout looked sheepish with a blush on his face. You read that right. Not just his cheeks, his _face_ was turning red from embarrassment.

**SNOTLOUT**

**If that dragon shows either of his**

**faces, I'm gonna-**

**(spotting an approaching**

**shape, terrified)**

**-There!**

**Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

**ASTRID**

**Hey!**

**RUFFNUT**

**It's us, idiots.**

**Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that. It felt good to laugh at Snotlout for a change. Usually it's the other way around.

**TUFFNUT**

**Your butts are getting bigger. We**

**thought you were a dragon.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**(TO ASTRID)**

**Not that there's anything wrong**

**with a dragon-esque figure.**

**Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut**

**with a PUNCH to the throat.**

"Considering that you're Vikings, and you _fight_ dragons. There's everything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Hiccup said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thank you!" Astrid exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Stoick was frowning again; this time about how Hiccup had worded his sentence. _Did he not think of himself as a Viking anymore?_

He then looked towards the dragons at the other side of the room. _What have those devils done to him? What have they done to my son? My last piece… my last connection to Valka._

**ASTRID**

**Wait.**

**They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.**

**Their buckets spill.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Chances of survival are dwindling**

**into single digits now...**

**HICCUP**

**Look out!**

**A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls**

**his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and**

**opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh. Wrong head.**

**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

**GOBBER**

**Fishlegs!**

**Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash**

**in the smoke.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Now, Hiccup!**

**The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his**

**water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the**

**dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

Snotlout would have laughed, but then he remembered what happened next. He silently stared at the screen in curiosity, waiting. **_(Well, if that's not feakin serial killer creepy, I don't know what is…)_**

**HICCUP**

**Oh, come on!**

**GOBBER**

**RUN, HICCUP!**

**Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Hiccup!**

**Beat.**

**The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**

**The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber**

**peeks through his fingers to see...**

**HICCUP**

**BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you**

**make me tell you again!**

**The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,**

**hissing.**

The Vikings stare at the screen transfixed, mouths agape. _What type of witchcraft, sorcery is this!? Hiccup is supposed to be afraid of the dragon, not the other way around!_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yes, that's right. Back into your**

**cage.**

**Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL**

**from earlier. **

Astrid honestly couldn't help it, she lost it again. Tears rolling down her face, she almost fell of the beanbag chair, she was laughing so hard. She was leaning, practically lying, on Hiccup to keep herself from falling. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh along with Astrid, whether it was with her, or at her for how she was acting, he didn't know. He'd probably go with both.

**He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it**

**shut.**

Stoick was speechless. So _this _was how this son passed Dragon Training? By _CHEATING!?_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Now think about what you've done.**

**Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

Hiccup and Astrid, who had managed to calm down slightly, just lost it again at the sight of the teens. A few Vikings, and the teens themselves soon joined them. You've gotta admit, their reactions were _priceless! _Not that they would have reacted any better, but it was still a funny sight to see

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Okay! So are we done? Because I've**

**got some things I need to...**

**Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep...see you tomorrow.**

**Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"Oh, she's good at this." Tuffnut said.

"Yep. Oh, just you wait and see." Hiccup responded.

Then Tate scared the sh*t out of everybody when she screamed, "QUE MONTAGE MUSIC!"


End file.
